Deliberate Personality Swap
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: So, Hinata and Kageyama somehow swap personalities. Literally. No one knows the reason until Daichi's parents point out a certain thing. (deliberately posted on a different date than when it would be apropriate) male x male kagehina mention of other pairings too M for mention of a certain word...


**AN: tobiuo means flying fish, just thought I'd explain it for the later pun... (and Shouyou self - sho' yo' self - show your self... just in case :D)**

 **And again i don't own the characters and sorry for any spelling/grammatical etc mistake xD**

 **Enjoy! (Eventhough the fic is for a specific day that is not in these days. ;P)**

"Shouyou self already!" Kageyama huffed in the seemingly empty house.

"Stop it with that pun already!" Hinata huffed back, crawling out of his hiding place in the cupboard. "It's unfair!"

"Well if you wouldn't react to it you would win in hide and seek," Kageyama snorted hugging the smaller male and kissing his lips.

"Shut up TobiUo," the ginger-haired boy said sticking his toungue out after kissing back.

"Stop it, will you!" Kageyama grumbled trying to tickle the spiker, who swished out of his arms and suddenly seemed to light up.

"I have an idea!" He motioned for Kageyama to lean closer and he whispered in his ear. Kageyama slowly grinned and nodded.

"Perfect!"

-xxx-

Today's morning practice was slightly peculiar. Not only because neither Takeda or Ukai were present because of being in Tokyo (they would arrive for afternoon practice), but... Mainly because everyone was freaking out on the inside because of Hinata's and Kageyama's behaviour.

"GIMME A TOSS!" Kageyama yelled as he was already in the air.

"Shut up, baka," Hinata grumbled tossing the ball. A loud smack, and a tenth second later the ball hit the ground on the other side.

"You need to be faster and jump higher, baka!" Grumbling, Hinata scolded Kageyama who pouted.

"You should've tossed earlier!" Kageyama exclaimed running his fingers through his uncombed hair that had a lock facing each direction possible, like how usually Hinata's was.

"What. The. Freaking. Hell," Tsukki grumbled silently, irked by the duo's behaviour.

"It's like they swapped personalities..." Asahi commented dryly.

"But how...?" Nishinoya wondered scratching his chin.

"Let's see whether they only swapped personalities or swapped bodies!" Suga exclaimed.

"And how would you do that?" Tanaka asked.

"You call their names. Look. HINATA!" Suga yelled and Hinata turned with the usual grumpy expression of Kageyama. Even his hair was neatly combed like Kageyama's used to be.

"Yes?" The tone Hinata replied in was the same grumpy tone Kageyama usally used.

"Smile please?" Suga asked.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked, then smiled. Smiled an evil scary smile Kageyama does.

"... Okay we can freak out," Suga whispered. "O-ok, Hinata, enough!"

"We really need to get them back to normal. Their game is not that in sync," Daichi muttered tiredly. "Especially if we want to win in the Winter Cup."

"Right," Sugawara sighed. Practice continued like this, making the rest of the team freak out and worry even more. Even their classmates got scared, because Hinara kept drinking milk and grumbling whenever anyone talked to him, while Kageyama was actually all cheerful and smiling and talkative bubble of energy like usually Hinata was. The teachers even phoned home to ask their parents about the eccentric behaviour of the duo. Both pair of parents replied that they didn't know what was going on and nothing was wrong with the kids. To Asahi's dismay he noted the two of them whispering in each other's ears and grinning like usually Noya and Tanaka does when a good prank is working.

"Guys, I think they might be pranking us..." Asahi whispered to Daichi and Suga during the lunch break.

"Mm, they might or might not," Suga muttered thinking aloud. "Anyway we're going to ask them at afternoon practice."

"They're sure to get a good spanking if they are pranking us," Daichi grumbled, then since the bell rang each of them went to their own lessons.

As usual, the freakish - now even more freakish - duo was early for practice. And much to the groups happiness - please note sarcasm here -, the duo still practiced in their reverted roles.

"Higher baka!" Hinata grumble-yelled as Kageyama spiked.

"It should've stopped in front of my hand remember?" Kageyama yelled back pouting.

"Okay guys, stop for a second," Suga gently interrupted their bickering. "Have you two noticed anything strange today?"

"That BaKag's spikes are shitty?"

"Or that Hinata-kun's tosses are aweful?"

"No, not these," the ash-blonde sighed internally, noting how they even swapped nick-name styles. "I meant, didn't you notice something strange about your behaviour and roles today?" He asked pointedly.

"No?" Came the immediate reply from the two.

"What do you mean no?!" Noya interrupted pulling his hair. "Shouyou, you are supposed to spike and he is supposed to toss! You got inverted! Inverted!"

"Not to speak about your personalities! Kageyama is the grumpy one and you the cheerful one!" Tanaka added bewildered.

"Huh?" Was the only response they got.

"Just get back to freaking normal," Tsukki grumbled passing by.

"But we are normal," Kageyama said blinking.

"No, not when you are behaving like Hinata!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled at the same time.

"How would it look if I behaved like Ryū?!" Noya asked increduliously.

"In your case you two are the same idiots, so no one would notice," Tsukki huffed with an uppity smile, angering the two. But before they could attack Daichi coughed menacingly so they calmed down.

"Anyway. Could you please tell us what you did and ate or drank yesterday?"

"I ate my usual stuff in the morning, came to practice then slept through the lessons, ate my usual bentou, came to club activities then he," here Kageyama pointed towards Hinata, "came with me to my house, we played hide and seek, made out, had sex-"

"Din't need to hear those," Tsukki interrupted disgustedly.

"Shut up, everyone knows you do the same with Yamaguchi," Hinata snorted, making Noya and Tanaka laugh loudly as Yamaguchi blushed along with Tsukki.

"Whatever," the bespectacled blocker grumbled looking away.

"So after your private stuff did you do anything else?" Suga pried.

"Ate the usual stuff had more sex in the bath and slept together," Hinata finished the story-telling of their day curtly. "The morning nothing strange happened, we just ate our breakfast-"

"Lemme guess, the usual stuff?" Daichi asked with an arched brow, making the others laugh a bit.

"Yes, and we came to practice our quick right away," Hinata concluded.

"And no strange feelings when you touched the ball?" Suga asked.

"No. I wanted to toss so I tossed and he wanted to spike so he spiked," Hinata stated and Kageyama nodded along, as if the whole situation was normal.

"Just a sec guys. Daichi..." Suga motioned for him to follow and the captain complied. When they were out of sight and earshot, Suga spoke.

"I don't think they are pranking us, because it seems too real... Though it's impossible that they swapped personalities by just having sex," Suga sighed burying his face in Daichi's shoulder, hugging him. "It has never happened to us."

"I know," Daichi hugged back and kissed his temples. "Man, it's hard to deal with your kids when they are teens," Daichi sighed.

"Right?" Suga chuckled looking up, smooching a silent and soft kiss to Daichi's lips. "I have no idea how to solve this."

"Me neither... Could it be a psychological thing?"

"Like what?" The shorter male asked curiously.

"Dunno, something like they want the other to perform so perfectly that they somehow became able to do the other's task?" Daichi stated insecurely. "Though you're better in psychology than me."

"Oh I see where you're going..." Suga thought for two seconds then spoke. "It's not a stupid idea... I'll do some research at home after practice. Will you join me?"

"Sure," Daichi grinned and kissed Suga sweetly.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Suga asked chuckling. Daichi nodded leading the way. Once they were back the ruckus was still going on, Noya and Tanaka still incredulous to the fact that Hinata and Kageyama felt nothing out of the norm, while the others were freaked out.

"Okay guys, stop! Let's continue practice... despite the strange situation," the captain declared. The others nodded and started the warm up exercises till Ukai and Takeda came.

"Sorry for being late but the owner of the camp was persis..." The word died in Ukai's lips and Takeda's jaw was on the ground, both staring and Hinata tossing and Kageyama spiking.

"What the hell is going on?" Takeda choked out quietly.

"Ah, coach, sensei," Daichi came up to them and briefly explained what happened.

"You mean they swapped personalities and roles but won't notice it?" Ukai summarised with a funny expression, mixture of bewilderment, surprise amd disbelief.

"And you're not sure how it happened," Takeda added, "but think it was because of sex?"

"And you're sure it's not a prank?" Ukai blinked.

"Yes, yes and yes," Daichi nodded with a wince.

"... Alright. Go back and practice while I figure out something with sensei," Ukai commanded. The captain bowed and ran back to continue the practice.

"I have noticed something that might help us figure this out," Takeda said with a small smile after ten minutes of silent watching.

"And what would it be?" Ukai asked curiously.

"Well, I just happened to glance on my phone and I noticed the date." Takeda showed his phone's display, pointing out the date, making Ukai grin widely.

"Oh, then the mistery is solved!" The coach exlcaimed and winked. "But no telling the others. 'Kay?"

"Definitely," Takeda smiled nodding. Practice went on in it's peculiar way until it was late enough to make Ukai call it a day.

"Guys, sleep tight, because from tomorrow we will have a more rigorous training because of the training camp!" Ukai declared sending everyone off except for Hinata and Kageyama. When the four were alone, Ukai and Takeda started laughing really hard, earning two questioning looks from the teens.

"A very well played prank boys," the teacher said with a chuckle. The two teens looked at each other, then back at the adults, confused.

"What prank?" Kageyama asked. Ukai snorted and pointed at the date.

"We know, so quit it," he said with a grin. "You two got busted once we saw the date." Hinata and Kageyama snorted, laughing a bit.

"I loved their expressions," Hinata exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"Me too," Kageyama snorted shaking his head.

"Can't believe you even managed to fool Suga and Daichi," Ukai laughed ruffling their hair.

"Seeing what day is today, we thought it was appropriate." Kageyama draped his arm over Hinata's shoulder. "Eventhough his tosses were horrible to spike."

"Eventhough my hands were itching to spike, to show him how it's properly done," the shrimpy spiker added earning a raspberry from Kageyama.

"How did you two manage to personify the other?" Takeda asked wondering.

"Well..." The freakish duo shared a look then grinned. "We are dating and we practiced!" They declaired in unison, surprising the adults.

"Either way, I want to see their reactions when they realise what's the date today," the coach laughed. Hinata and Kageyama snorted, and seeing that it was late, they packed up quickly and left along with Takeda and Ukai too, who gave them a ride till their ways separated.

"I still can't believe they fooled even us for a few minutes," Takeda laughed once the teens were out of the car.

"I know right? They had me there," Ukai laughed. "So sleeping at mine today?"

"Yepp, and no smoking before nor after dinner and sex please," Takeda said with a pleading look.

"... Fine." Ukai looked straight ahead, 'cuz he sure as hell won't get a boner in the car while driving.

"You know I love you," Takeda laughed at Ukai's tense expression.

"I love you too," the dyed blonde coach replied with a roll of his eyes. "And that's exactly why I'm these stupidly dorky and adorable teens' coach," he said, "and your boyfriend." Takeda laughed at that and leaned over smooching a kiss on the other's cheeks, who spluttered and tried to keep the car straight on the road. They managed to get to Ukai's place safe and sound, where they enjoyed each other's company, just as Hinata and Kageyama or the rest of the Karasuno couples (except Tanaka, who was with Tora from Nekoma...)

Fin ^^

 **Bonus** \- when the rest of the team realises what actually was going on:

 **Daichi x Suga**

Daichi opened his house's door and let Suga enter.

"Mom, dad," Daichi called. "We're back!"

"Get ready for dinner, boys!" Daichi's mother called.

"And don't be loud during the night!" His father called, making the males blush.

"Eitherway," the captain cleared his throat as they entered the diningroom where his parents layed the table, "we had a peculiar day today. Two of our first years, Kageyama and Hinata swapped personalities and even positions in volleyball."

"It was scary to see an otherwise bubbly and shiny energic person who is all laughters become suddenly as serious and scary as Kageyama and vice versa," Suga added shuddering. The two of them joined the adults at the table, who looked at each other and laughed.

"Check the date!" Daichi's dad said with a grin. With raised eyebrows, Suga pulled out his phone and as he saw the date his mouth fell.

"No way. No freaking way!" He muttered pulling his hair. Daichi checked the date too and facepalmed.

"Jesus holy Christ! How did we not notice?!" He asked to no one in particular and facepalmed, burrying his face in Suga's shoulder while his parents laughed.

 **Asahi x Noya**

Noya was busy making himself comfortable in Asahi's lap in the hot tub of water they were bathing in and shampooing Asahi's hair when the elder got a text from Daichi: 'I assume you are with Noya, so I won't disturb, but just check the date and it will explain today's peculiarities. Pass it on.'

"Oh dear," Asahi muttered as he read the text.

"What?" Noya leaned over and scanned the text and checked the date then groaned, burrying his face into Asahi's shoulder, laughing. "I can't freaking believe we fell for that!"

"Neither can I," Asahi shook his head in dismay then chuckled. "But they were pretty good."

"I know," Noya laughed. "I'll send a text to Ryuu, you send one to Tsukki!"

"I wonder what their reactions will be," the bearded teen mused, sending a text to the grouchy blonde middle blocker, while Noya sent a text to the hyperactive wing spiker.

 **Tsukki x Yamaguchi**

Tsukki sighed happily as Yamaguchi pressed his fingers in his back, easing the knots. They were currently on Yamaguchi's bed, with the boy massaging him.

"Tsukki, don't fall asleep, I want to cuddle after I massaged you," Yamaguchi said with a small laugh.

"Nhn," Tsukki moaned, seriously about to fall asleep, because Yam's fingers were increable and heavenly as they kneaded the knots in his back, but a shrill Allosaurus's roar interrupted their peace.

"You got a text," Yamaguchi said stating the obvious. Tsukki bearly had the time to blink and the phone was already in Yamaguchi's hands. "No, sheeesh!" The freckled teen exclaimed and started laughing, clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Tsukishima reluctantly sat up and read the text Asahi sent him. He checked the date and facepalmed. "They are idiots," the bespectacled man grumbled, rolling his eyes as a vein popped in his head. "Playing stupid and causing troubles because of a silly date."

"But it was funny," Yamaguchi insisted still laughing. He crawled into Tsukki's lap and pushed him on his back. "You can scold them tomorrow, but let's sleep now."

"...Fine," the blonde blocker grumbled putting his phone away and draping his arms around Yamaguchi, both falling asleep soon.

 **Tanaka x Tora**

"Man you won't believe how Hinata and Kageyama behaved today," Tanaka sighed tiredly as he fell in the bed next to Tora from Nekoma.

"Did the punks cause rucus?" Tora asked grinning as he hugged and snuggled close to the baldie.

"Ya bet dude," Tanaka sighed and told him how peculiar the day was.

"No way," Tora laughed snorting. "The same thing happened today with Kenma and Kuroo. It was really weird!"

"I know right? And they didn't feel anything abnormal!" Tanaka exclaimed gritting his teeth, still irritated about it. Then ot dawned on him what Tora said. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah dude, Kenma was all creepy with that laid back smile and Kuroo was all into his - Kenma's playstation," the delinquent middle blocker said. "Even their hair was different! Kenma had Kuroo's bedhead, while Kuroo combed his hair neatly down like Kenma. And they changed positions in volleyball."

Tanaka groaned, "that is just too much for me." His ears perked up as his phone buzzed, signaling a text.

"I got it," Tora said snatching the phone for his lover and handing ut to him. "Who wrote?"

"Noya and- UEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?! THOSE STUPID PUNKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIIISSSS!"

"What?"

"Look. Just loOK HERE!" Tanaka showed Noya's text and pointed at the date, and Tora's jaw went slack.

"... Ha? EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"GO TO SLEEP YOU DOLTS!" Tanaka's sister yelled, abrubtly shutting the two up, who after two more seconds of shock and and anger started laughing their asses off untill their stomachs hurt and they fell asleep with tears of mirth.

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

"Do you think they realised by now?" Hinata asked under the warm covers in a tangled mess with Kageyama's lanky legs and arms - not that he would complain.

"Most probably. Though I hope we won't get in trouble," the setter said with a yawn, nuzzling and kissing Hinata's hair.

"For what? A good prank on April's Fool's day? They wouldn't have any sense of humor if they don't tollerate a good ol' prank on the 1st of April," Hinata mused, making Kageyama snort.

"Eitherway it went better than planned," the ebony haired teen commented.

"I know," Hinata grinned. "However let's sleep now, cuz I'm tired." Kageyama chuckled - actually chuckled lovingly, and gave the ginger haired teen a goodnight kiss before falling into blissful sleep with him.

Welp, Fin Fin ^^


End file.
